


Thick or Thin

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're family, whatever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick or Thin

Sungmin wraps his arms around Hyukjae.

"Stop, please don't," he begs.

Hyukjae is crying, curled up into a ball and trying to stay as quiet as he can. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he is whispering.

Sungmin can hear Jungsu in the background, arguing, pleading. "Youngwoon, stop it! Stop!"

Sungmin doesn't think things can get much worse. Then Donghae comes through the door, looks at Hyukjae distraught on the ground and launches himself at Kangin. Donghae is just a skinny kid. Kangin is all of six foot something and built like a mountain.

 "Donghae, no!" Hyukjae cries, uncurling and reaching for Donghae. Sungmin watches as Jungsu tries to pull Kangin away from Donghae. "Leave him alone. He's just a kid!"

 It happens so fast that Sungmin almost misses Jungsu flying across the room when Kangin pushes him back. But he sees him hit the table well enough, hears his cry of pain as he hits the ground hard. Everything stills for a moment. Because this is Jungsu. Beloved older brother to them all and no one should ever, ever hurt him. Kangin takes a step towards Jungsu, hand half stretched towards him. Then Heechul, drawn by the commotion, enters the room. Sungmin looks up as Heechul takes in the room with calm eyes, sees his eyes narrow when he sees Jungsu on the ground, grimacing in pain and Donghae, who is sitting up now to reveal a bloodied lip.

"Get out," Heechul orders and Kangin's shoulders slump. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Hyung-"

 "Are you deaf too? Leave!"

Kangin staggers towards the door, turns back once for Jungsu who'd drawn himself up to his knees now, and leaves. Then Heechul is suddenly beside Jungsu on the ground, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you hurt?" Heechul asks as Sungmin, Hyukjae and Donghae crawl over to them. When Jungsu looks up there are tears on his face and Heechul pulls him in to his arms.

"You two," Heechul looks at Sungmin and Hyukjae, "go and get this idiot patched up," he says nodding at Donghae.

"I'm alright, hyung," Donghae whispers, sad, wide eyes on Jungsu.

"You're bleeding all over the fucking floor," Heechul says without much anger and looks at Sungmin, "go."

Sungmin tugs Hyukjae up to his feet, and they both pull Donghae up between them. Sungmin propels the boys out the door and when he looks back from the door, Heechul is rubbing Jungsu's back and murmuring something Sungmin is too far away to hear.

 

 

It is not that Kangin doesn't like Hyukjae, it's just that out of everyone, he likes him the least and when he gets drunk, he doesn't like Hyukjae at all. Hyukjae tries to stay out of Kangin's way when he comes home smelling like a bar but sometimes all it takes is one look. Hyukjae never fights back, just curls up until it ends while the others beg and plead and tries to pull Kangin away.

It is not always like this. Kangin is not always drunk. And they are family. All families have their own secrets, own aches and pains. And the next day, they all smile brightly for the cameras and laugh and joke like their lives are perfect.

Heechul calls a gathering the next day. Hyukjae tries to talk him out of it beforehand.

"I'm okay, hyung. I don't-"

"This is not just about you, Hyukjae," Heechul tells him, almost sternly.

"I know hyung, but… I don't want Kangin hyung to get into trouble," Hyukjae pleads.

Heechul sighs. "Jungsu hyung got hurt yesterday. Donghae got hurt. If we let this go on, who knows what will happen. It will affect the group, damage it. Do you want that to happen?"

Hyukjae shakes his head, staring down at his shoes.

"You can't keep living like this, Hyukjae-yah."

Hyukjae looks up in surprise and Heechul kisses him on the cheek. "I'm your hyung, although I might not always act like it, let me look after you for once."

 

 

The members gather in the living room. Heechul doesn't miss the grimace of pain that Jungsu tries to suppress as he sits down on the couch. He is well aware of how many pain killers Jungsu had needed to sit through the 30 minute interview earlier in the day. Donghae is sitting on the floor beside Hyukjae, holding tightly onto his hand. Siwon is leaning back against the wall and has a hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder, who is sitting on the arm of the couch. Ryeowook looks worried as he sits down on the floor on Hyukjae's other side. Jongwoon and Sungmin are crowded on either side of Jungsu, looking determined.

Donghee, who had been sent to fetch Kangin, comes in with Kangin on his heels.

"What's going-" Kangin’s words die as he takes in the room. His eyes fix on Jungsu as he slowly takes a step into the room, seemingly forgetting the others. "Jungsu hyung. Hyung, I'm sorry about… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jungsu lifts his head and he is smiling a tired, sad smile. "I know, Youngwoon-ah. I know that."

"You can't keep doing this," Heechul says stepping forward and Kangin looks at him.

"Hyung-"

"You can't keep getting drunk and losing your head. And I'm not just talking about yesterday. I'm talking about every single time you get drunk and forget who you are. You are Super Junior. Every single one of us here, is Super Junior. You can either choose to let Super Junior shine bright or let it crash and burn. If you keep on going like you are, you are going to destroy the dreams of every single person in this room."

Kangin's eyes rove over the others and comes to stop on the floor by Heechul. "I'm sorry, hyung."

"Not good enough," Heechul says. Kangin looks up with wide eyes. Heechul also feels the surprised gazes of the younger members on him. "I think you need to take a break."

"Hyung!" Donghae cries, jumping to his feet.

Kangin turns to Jungsu who has also gotten up.

"I think it would be for the best, Youngwoon-ah," Jungsu says softly and Kangin looks shattered.

"Heechul hyung-" Donghae tries again and Kangin holds up a hand to stall him.

Heechul watches as Kangin slowly walks to Jungsu, watches him fall to his knees and bow down. Heechul can see the tears flowing freely down Jungsu's face as he reaches down with trembling hands to pull Kangin to his feet.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, hyung. I will work hard for the rest of my life to make it up to you."

Jungsu lets out a little cry and pulls Kangin into his arms. "I'll be right here, Youngwoon-ah. When you come back, I'll be right here."

Donghae is crying in Hyukjae's arms and Heechul realises that everyone in the room is in tears including himself.

He lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes but then Sungmin reaches out and grips his hand instead, sniffing quietly. They're going to be alright, Heechul is certain. He'd never thought that this mismatched group of boys would ever fit together so well, that they would hold on to each other so tightly. Whatever trials they face in the future, he is going to stand with them, and side by side they can conquer anything. They can conquer the world.

 

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> Dug something out from the depths -_-


End file.
